Comeback Kids vs. Red Hot Cocoa
Comeback Kids vs. Red Hot Cocoa is the twentieth episode of season one of the 2018 revival of Double Dare. The episode aired on July 23, 2018. Description Round 1 * Toss-Up (Aim for the Toilet) ** Red Hot Cocoa win $50: 0-50 * Siri question ** Red Hot Cocoa win $50: 0-100 * ''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle question ** Red Hot Cocoa win $50: 0-150 * Carpool Karaoke James Corden question ** Red Hot Cocoa win $50: 0-200 * Prussia Mall question ** Red Hot Cocoa win $50: 0-250 * Dove Symbol of Peace question ** Red Hot Cocoa win $50: 0-300 * Elf question ** Red Hot Cocoa dare Comeback Kids ** Comeback Kids win $100: 100-300 * Atlantis question ** Comeback Kids win $50: 150-300 * Hamlet question ** Comeback Kids win $50: 200-300 * Pac-Man question ** Comeback Kids dare Red Hot Cocoa ** Red Hot Cocoa double dare Comeback Kids, take physical challenge * Pizza Flip challenge (With special guest Drake Bell) ** Comeback Kids win physical challenge, win $200: 400-300 * Round 1 ends Round 2 * Toss-Up (Wig Toss) ** Red Hot Cocoa win $100: 400-400 * Ed Sheeran question ** Red Hot Cocoa win $100: 400-500 * USDA Food Consumption question ** Red Hot Cocoa win $100: 400-600 * Levi's jeans pocket question ** Red Hot Cocoa dare Comeback Kids ** Comeback Kids double dare Red Hot Cocoa, take physical challenge * Pie Carry challenge ** Red Hot Cocoa win physical challenge, win $400: 400-1000 * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends question ** Red Hot Cocoa win $100: 400-1100 * Round 2 ends Obstacle Course Trivia *This episode features former Family Double Dare contestant Jennifer, where with mother Sheila, brother Justin, and father Allen, they were known as 'Blue Bullets' in 1992, where they were against 'Fluffy Hippos'. They are known as 'Red Hot Cocoa' in this episode. **This episode also features former Double Dare 2000 contestants Chad and Gwen, where with mother Cindy, and father Lee, they were known as 'Musical Muellers' in 2000, where they were against 'Lucky Levinsons'. They are known as 'Comeback Kids' in this episode. *This episode features a special guest, actor and musician Drake Bell **Similar to the theme of this episode, Drake was formerly on Double Dare 2000 in two different episodes: One episode being 100 Deeds For Eddie McDowd vs. The Amanda Show and the other being Snow Day vs. Amanda Show, which is the episode Drake mentions with Josh Peck on the opposing team. *This episode features two teams of families battling in a 4v4 style of Family Double Dare. **This also marks the first episode in the 2018 revival that is not a normal 2v2. *'Red Hot Cocoa' get their name from the Family Double Dare episode Fluffy Hippos vs. Blue Bullets when Justin says 'hot cocoa' is something he puts on ice cream. Since hot cocoa doesn't really go on top of ice cream, it became a running joke in the family. *When Jennifer's family originally competed on Family Double Dare in 1992, John, "wasn't quite old enough to participate", which is why her other brother, Justin, competed with her then. John is finally able to be on Double Dare in this episode. Videos File:Family Double Dare 1992 - Fluffy Hippos vs Blue Bullets|The original episode that Jennifer was in with her family File:Double Dare (2000) - Lucky Levisons vs. Musical Muellers|The original episode that Chad and Gwen were in with their family File:Double Dare (2000) - Snow Day vs. The Amanda Show|The original episode Drake mentions that he was on a team against Josh Peck Drake Bell Competes in a Pizza Challenge �� All New Double Dare Week 5 Nick|Highlights from the episode File:Double Dare - Comeback Kids Aim for the Toilet behind the scenes|Behind the scenes video of the 'Aim for the Toilet' toss-up challenge File:Double Dare - Comeback Kids Pizza Flip behind the scenes|Behind the scenes video of Comeback Kids in the 'Pizza Flip' challenge Gallery ComebackKidsRedHotCocoa-behindscenes.jpg|The teams getting ready Liza-Drake Bell.jpg|Liza Koshy backstage with Drake DD-Drake Bell Pizza-Flip-challenge1.jpg|Drake attempting to catch a pizza on his head DD-Drake Bell Pizza-Flip-challenge.jpg|Drake demonstrating the 'Pizza Flip' challenge DD-Drake Bell Pizza-Flip-challenge2.jpg|Liza high-fiving Drake after catching the pizza Liza-Marc pie-face.jpg|Liza with Marc after demonstrating the 'Pie Carry' challenge DD-RedHotCocoa-Jennifer.png|Jennifer on Family Double Dare in 1992 DD2000-Gwen Chad-Comeback-Kids.png|Gwen and Chad on Double Dare 2000 John-Red Hot Cocoa.jpg|John of Red Hot Cocoa DD-Jennifer Justin-Blue Bullets.jpg|Jennifer and Justin reunited, both formerly of Blue Bullets DD-Gwen-comparison.jpg|Comparison of Gwen on Double Dare 2000 versus the 2018 revival DD-Gwen-Comeback Kids.jpg|Gwen of Comeback Kids GwenJohn-AimfortheToilet.jpg|John and Gwen in the 'Aim for the Toilet' toss-up challenge Comebackkidsredhotcocoa-marc pie.gif RedHotCocoa-obstaclecourse2.jpg|Liza prepares to film RedHotCocoa-obstaclecourse1.jpg|Liza preps Red Hot Cocoa for the obstacle course ComebackKidsRedHotCocoa-obstaclecourse.jpg|Liza walks through the obstacles with the team References Category:Double Dare (2018 Revival) Category:2018 Revival Episodes Category:Loss